


Hickey (Morning)

by iskanderthebi



Series: under the sun [2]
Category: Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Mild Choke Kink, Mild Description Of Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, don't we all have a mild choke kink, gratuitous mentions of a dimple, heard kurt russell say baby once now I'm a slut, inspired by tie-in book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskanderthebi/pseuds/iskanderthebi
Summary: You had missed him
Relationships: Snake Plissken/Original Character(s)
Series: under the sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hickey (Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> For Leah, who understands me
> 
> for those who have not read the novelisation, FYI it explains that Snake still has his left eye but it was damaged by nerve gas during the war which is why he keeps it covered, causing him to have extreme fiery pain which he tried to control with drugs

‘Hello, baby,’ said Snake Plissken.

It was morning. The pale sun had risen behind a thin veil of clouds and you had been up far too early, waiting and expecting, and in your own giddiness entirely missed the sound of his motorcycle pulling up. You were several steps away from the door when its handle rattled and the wood creaked open. Seeing the familiar figure, you didn’t waste a moment in coming close.

‘How did it go?’ you asked, sliding a palm slowly up his arm, until your hand nestled warmly on the back of his neck.

‘As I expected it.’

‘And the contact?’

‘Useless.’

‘Oh.’ You gave a fake pout, twirling a lock of his hair between your fingers. ‘And here I was waiting for you to come home with riches.’

He gave a curt laugh. ‘Waiting for me, huh?’ he said, his eye looking you down in a way that made your skin heat up. You were in your bathrobe. Perhaps not the prettiest clothing item, but it was the nicest thing you owned and you knew exactly how its low cut showed you off.

You leaned in closer, letting the robe slip slightly off your shoulder. ‘Not at all,’ you whispered.

Snake looked at you, a small smile tugging on his lips. ‘Right,’ he said. And then, ‘C’mere.’

You moved in to kiss him readily, his hand on your cheek guiding you closer, mouths slipping together in a well versed familiarity. You weren’t one to doubt in his abilities, but a fierce feeling of gladness came over you whenever you shared that first kiss after a time apart. You didn’t like it when he was gone and always had that special vulnerability course through you like a nervous strike of lightning upon seeing him again.

He was kissing you slowly, in that gentle way he showed at times, one hand in your hair and the other rubbing at your hip. There was something rather domestic about the notion, you thought to yourself, meeting him at the door with a robe on. You decided you liked that feeling.

His tongue ran across your bottom lip and you let him in, gladly, sighing into his mouth, before spluttering and pushing him away.

‘You taste like shit,’ you laughed suddenly, wiping at your mouth. With the excitement of his return sated, you actually looked at him properly for the first time. ‘And you look like shit too.’

‘Thank you,’ he said drily.

‘You taste like motor oil,’ you said, unable to contain a smile as you looked him over and realised he was covered in grease marks, his military boots grimy to the hilt. ‘What the hell happened to you? Did you go in a sewer? Actually, no, don’t tell me. We decided on the don’t ask, don’t tell rule and I will stick to that. Go wash, then we can continue.’

‘I think we can continue now,’ he said in a low voice, reaching out for you again.

‘No,’ you said quickly, slipping out of his reach. ‘You’re filthy, Snake. Go wash, I haven’t used up all the water ration yet.’

He gave you an unimpressed look but began nudging a boot off with a foot. ‘Alright,’ he muttered, haphazardly kicking his boots to the side and turning to the bathroom. You watched as he lazily tugged his shirt up and over his head. To your great amusement, you saw a faint line around his shoulders where clean skin met dirty.

The water rations at the lodging weren’t much, but could be spread across the full week if used carefully, maintaining to only one bath and around three showers per seven days. You and Snake tended to share the bathroom whenever you could, although that never actually helped shorten the time spent as you both liked to pretend it did. Beyond the obvious, Snake seemed to simply care less about cleanliness than you.

Hearing the sound of water being turned on, you walked over to the window and peered at the sky outside. Faint clouds diluted the sun’s light, but they were grey in colour and the air was fresh that morning after a humid night. A minute thing, perhaps, but even being able to breath clean air felt like a victory at times.

You cupped your cheek into a palm. You had missed Snake. Being apart made all sorts of thoughts rush through you, of confessions unsaid and feelings that the war had nearly all but killed in people. You knew it wasn’t just about the sex, and that was enough sometimes, but since getting closer, hearing him speak, knowing that on the odd time he smiled wide his left cheek showed in it a dimple, there was something more behind your devotion. Something you knew you would need to voice someday, or perhaps leave it perfectly silent as it was already, whispered only in the hard kisses when he left and in the way you caressed his back when he had night terrors. Maybe it was enough as it was, or —

A hand lightly brushed the hair off the back of your neck.

‘Care to inspect me now, officer?’

With a smile you turned, noting that his skin seemed a shade lighter, and wrapped your hands behind his head.

‘Looking good,’ you said, idly noticing he had a towel tied around his middle. ‘I can definitely see some improvement.’

‘Even my hair is still damp.’

‘Yeah, and I bet a whole handful of gunk came out of it.’

He rolled his eye, tucking his arms around your waist. ‘Sure know how to kill a mood, don’t you, sweetheart,’ he muttered.

‘Oh, I’ve been in the mood for days, baby.’

He kissed you like he was desperate, and you liked to believe he was, because damn if you weren’t. Your hands clawed into his hair, drawing him impossibly close, slipping your tongue into his mouth to meet his. One of his hands slid up to wrap itself warmly around your neck, the other at your hip held you tightly against his body.

To your surprise, you realised that he didn’t taste like cigarettes, even though you knew he smoked more while he was away. Instead, you could just faintly taste the cheap toothpaste you shared.

‘What are you smiling about?’ he breathed out, breaking away from you for an agonising moment.

What could you say — because you loved him? ‘I’ve been waiting for this,’ you tell his mouth instead.

You let yourself be moved and pressed against the wall, barely registering anything beyond the way Snake was kissing you somewhere around your clavicle, and that one of his hands was sliding slowly down your body, pushing away folds of the robe. He palmed one of your breasts, the flat of his thumb drawing across your stiff nipple before pinching it, doing the same to the other. A jagged moan passed your lips as he slouched to bring his mouth to your chest, all teeth and tongue, biting hard on the flesh in a way you knew would leave a mark. His mouth covered your nipple, and you dug your nails into his shoulder as he suckled on it. Little sounds were coming out of your mouth without restraint and you couldn’t help but growl when his mouth came away with a wet sound.

‘Pent up, baby?’ he said with a smirk, his blue eye dark as he leaned in to capture your lips. You felt his hand cup your breasts again, smearing his saliva across the hot skin, before moving over your ribs and the curve of your stomach and tugging the bathrobe loose.

You weren’t wearing anything beneath and he noticed and chuckled into your mouth.

‘You really were waiting for me, huh?’ He kissed you and leaned back, looking appreciatively over your bare body, running his hands over your hips and up again. ‘I wonder if you’re wet for me already, too.’

You didn’t get a moment to think of a coherent reply, though you knew the answer plainly, as his hand finally went to where you needed him most and your hips rocked into him as he slid his fingers easily through your wet folds. He breathed something you couldn’t decipher and leaned in close to bite your ear, a thumb brushing maddeningly light over your aching clit.

You rocked into him again, desperate for more, and he sucked on your neck, hard, enough to make you cry out, and slipped a finger easily inside you.

‘So wet for me,’ he murmured into the skin of your neck. ‘Did you fuck yourself thinking about this while I was gone?’

A second finger joined, and the heat pooling inside you seemed to almost make you dizzy and you leaned your head back against the wall, panting, nodding.

‘Yes, yes,’ you gasped, sucking in a breath as the fingers pulled out of you almost completely, and moaning as they were thrust back inside you. You wanted to say something more, but the words got lost in your mouth as his hand picked up speed and his thumb began to make agonising circles over your clit, and your brain couldn’t focus on anything except how good it felt. Snake was panting in your ear and you closed your eyes, one of your hands on his neck and the other gripping onto his arm, meeting every thrust of his fingers with your own hips.

His fingers curled inside you and you were grateful that your hands were on him, or else you knees may have buckled. An obscene sound came out of your mouth that he swallowed in a bruising kiss, teeth clacking painfully together as you both came close too forcefully, but the pain was immediately replaced with pleasure and you bit down on his bottom lip.

Suddenly, the fingers left you, and you almost swayed on your feet at the loss, making an unhappy noise. Forcing your heavy lidded eyes open, you felt your heartbeat in your throat as you watched Snake bring the slick covered fingers up and into his mouth. He gave you a look that promised you wouldn’t be walking later.

‘Bed,’ he rasped. ‘Now.’

You shrugged quickly out of the robe, letting it fall forgotten at your feet, and moved. You loved it when he got to the point of making orders.

‘On your back, up against the pillows.’

You complied, breathing out of your mouth as you settled at the far end of the bed and watched Snake tug off his towel, kicking it to the side. Your eyes went immediately to his tattoo, and you traced its shape before looking at his cock, that was already hard and arching into his hand. Watching you, he slowly stroked himself.

‘That was clean,’ you said, in a voice you hoped sounded disapproving, nodding your head towards the towel.

‘Right,’ replied Snake, getting into bed. ‘Mention it again and I’ll gag you with it.’

It was a tempting offer, but you were in no mood to be quiet and, realising where he was positioning himself, instead eagerly parted your legs for him. He gave you a smug smile for that and, bringing his hands to your thighs, manoeuvred your knees over his shoulders. He pressed a few kisses and bites to your inner thighs but you could see he was stretched thin for more foreplay and you didn’t mind that at all.

Reaching out, you curled your fingers into his hair. You took care not to snag your fingers on the string of his eyepatch, although that came as second nature now. You let your nails gently scratch against his scalp.

‘Please,’ you whispered. ‘Please —‘

If his kisses were desperate, there was something more to the way he ate you out. The first broad lick from his tongue made your hand fist up in his hair, but if it hurt him he didn’t say. He took you greedily, fingers wrapped so tight around your thighs it always left you with bruises, tongue lapping you up in quick, hard strokes.

You were moaning openly, interrupted by gasps whenever his lips would focus on your clit or the tongue pushed deep. A heavy heat was building through you, and you could feel the muscles in your abdomen tighten. One hand holding on to the headboard behind you, you looked with hazy eyes at Snake, noting the red marks over your thighs, the way his dark hair spilled across your skin. He wasn’t looking at you and you noticed his shoulders jerk out of rhythm to his mouth and, somehow, your temperature only got hotter.

‘Are you fucking yourself, Snake?’ you said in a shuddering voice, feeling sweat slide down the side of your face, breathing heavily. ‘Are you fucking yourself to my pussy?’

He shifted and you pulled away your hand as he lifted his head. Your mind spun seeing your own slick glisten on his lips and mouth.

You thought he was about to answer, but instead he pushed his sweat darkened hair out of his eye and gave you a dog-like grin.

As his mouth lowered again, he had a finger in you, and then a second. By the time he slipped the third one in, you could feel your orgasm building. He was sucking on your swollen clit, fingers pushing hard and fast into you, the wet noise only covered by your own wanton sounds.

Your fingers, once again in his hair, trembled and tugged.

‘I’m close,’ you forced out, biting hard on your bottom lip, nails scraping against the wood of the headboard. ‘God — Snake. I’m close.’

‘Oh, yeah?’ You could just feel him smile as he said the words against you. It made you tug harder on his hair, in a way you knew would burn, and that brought in him a new vigour and his fingers inside you curled against your front wall.

You were pretty sure you screamed. He did it again and the orgasm hit you like a red hot flame, your hips only barely being held down by his free hand, bucking into his fingers and mouth. He fucked you through it, until you shuddered with your entire body, throat too tired to make another sound, chest heaving as you blinked and stared at the ceiling.

‘Wow,’ you said.

You heard a chuckle and watched Snake lick his fingers and wipe the back of his hand over his mouth before coming close and kissing you. You loved kissing him like that. There was something about tasting your own self in somebody else’s mouth that drove you insane.

‘I don’t think I can feel my legs,’ you told him, running your fingers down his chest and over the curves of his tattoo, not ignoring the way his breath stuttered as you did.

‘I’ll make you feel ‘em again,’ he said.

You hummed into his mouth, lips curling into a smile as you finally took him into your hand, stroking him with an easy flick of the wrist, eating up every little sound he made.

‘Looks like it’s time for us to switch sides,’ you breathed, smearing his pre-cum under your hand, the touch familiar and making you ache for more. ‘How do you want me?’

He didn’t ask. In a quick movement you found yourself on top of him, the wind knocked out of you, both of his hands on your hips. You grinned.

‘Alright, baby,’ you said. You leaned forward, running your hands over his body, rocking just enough against his cock that it made him hiss. You moved in to kiss him, letting your breasts press against his chest. ‘I’ll make you feel good.’

You rolled your hips, a shudder of pleasure going through the both of you as his cock brushed over your sensitive clit. If you head wasn’t in post-orgasmic bliss you might have thought it mildly embarrassing how wet you were or how you readily awaited to come again. But you didn’t care about that, you cared about feeling good and making sure Snake felt that extra. With an evil little smile you arched your back, holding on to his shoulder as you kept rocking your wet cunt over him, and wrapped your free hand over his neck.

It was a gentle hold, enough to explain what you wanted to do and enough for him to decline. This wasn’t yet a common thing the two of you did, but you wouldn’t have minded if it was. You looked at him but he didn’t decline, only stared back at you, hand gripping your thigh, breathing through an open mouth. You tightened your hold, only by a fraction, rewarded by a groan, and then you tightened it again and he leaned his head back, opening more of his neck to your hand.

Your mouth was going dry. You felt like you could come undone by his expression alone, head thrown back and eye closed, hair sticking to the back of your hand. You leaned in close, listening as his breath caught in his throat, and gave his neck a squeeze.

The noise that came out of him was unholy. He bucked beneath you in a way that made you suck in your own breath before pressing your lips warmly against his ear.

‘Good boy,’ you whispered.

You went to kiss him again but suddenly he wasn’t there and with a yelp you found yourself being rolled roughly onto your back and Snake’s teeth instead by your ear.

‘Think you can just tease me the whole time?’ he growled, his weight on your body driving you crazy, hand roughly palming your breast. ‘Think I haven’t been waiting for this too?’

_Oh, God._

‘Fuck me,’ you whispered, hands grabbing at his face and arms and side. ‘God, please, Snake, fuck me. Please.’

He raked his teeth down your neck and you cried out, nails scratching his back as he positioned himself above you, lifting one of your legs under his arm, licking the red mark he had left.

‘God, Snake, please. _Please_.’

You had dreamed of this. You were so wet that he slid inside you easily, and you released a sound that was half a moan and half a sigh of relief. He filled you up perfectly, stretching you in the way that you knew and craved. Your sensitive cunt seemed to feel it all twice-fold and you felt your eyes close in pleasure.

He pulled out of you, slowly, almost until the tip, before pushing back in a quick, hard thrust that sent your head flying back, the feeling amplified by your position. He didn’t take you slowly, he fucked you hard and fast, until your individual moans became a single, desperate sound. Your hands scrambled to find purchase on the bed, getting a fistful of sheets when his thumb pressed roughly over your clit, sending hot sparks through you.

The sound of flesh against flesh intermixed with your breaths was intoxicated. You reached for the hand that was at your cunt and brought it up to your mouth, licking his fingers and running your tongue over the joints. You could feel his grip tighten over your slowly numbing leg and opened your mouth a tad, so he could see your tongue swirl around the digits, smirking.

His next thrust wiped the smile off your face. He was hitting you in the sweet spot that sent you seeing stars, and the wet fingers went over to your hip instead, holding you firmly down as he wanted you. And you had no qualms about that. You could already feel a second orgasm growing.

Then you felt the sharp snap of teeth over your ear and Snake snarl, ‘Turn over. Now.’

You practically whined as he pulled out of you, quickly grappling a pillow and rolling over to your front. His hands parted your legs from behind and you heard him spit and shuddered as fingers ran through your swollen, wet folds.

‘You’re driving me fucking crazy, sweetheart,’ he muttered above you.

You rocked your hips into his hand, looking over your shoulder and watching, hungrily, as he stroked himself while touching you.

‘Why don’t you fuck me like you mean that then?’ you said.

You memorised his buttons like a sailor memorised the stars. With a noise you were pushed forward, nose in the pillow you quickly managed to salvage, and then he was fucking you, one hand gripping your hip while the other slapped you sharply across the ass. You tried to match his speed but he didn’t let you, pressing you firmly down against the bed with his own weight until the only thing you could do is bite the pillow, crying out with every thrust.

A second orgasm was heating up inside you. One of his hands had tangled itself in your hair, every sharp tug only making your muscles tighten. You were overwhelmed with it all, euphoria like bright lights behind your eyes. You wanted to give yourself to him, every part of you until there was nothing left, opening up like a flower in bloom.

His weight shifted and you could feel him on top of you, feel the way his hot breaths landed on your skin.

‘You close, baby?’ he rasped.

You groaned and blabbered something that you hoped sounded like an affirmative. You were so sensitive and full, you knew you needed only a small push to tip over the edge again.

You felt his stubble scratch against you and then the telltale drag of his hand beneath, over your chest, down your stomach.

‘Oh, god.’

His deft fingers were at your clit and you everything but mewled as he began to rub at it, every thrust hitting you perfectly. He was somewhere behind your neck, panting, pressing kisses and bites on your skin.

‘Come for me,’ he coaxed in a low voice. ‘You know I like it when you do. Come on, honey. Just for me.’

His fingers and his cock were all too much. You came undone with a loud cry, clenching around him as his fingers worked over your clit. The orgasm hit you like a tidal wave and your thighs shook, gripping at the headboard as his breath hitched and he came too, fucking you through it, leaning heavily over your back. You felt your vision turn hazy and gave a wanton moan as you felt him spill inside you, moving your hips what little bit you could into his jagged thrusts, eating up every breathless sound he made by your ear. He pushed into you a couple more times before halting, breathing like a bull behind your head.

Whimpering as he pulled out, you watched with sated eyes as he lay down beside you with a heavy groan.

‘Shit,’ he whispered, out of breath, and in your stupor you couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

The clouds ended up defeating the sun and with the blinds half drawn the room turned dark and grey. You were lying on your back and Snake sat on the edge of the bed to your left. You idly rubbed a hand over his back, the both of you comfortably nude, drawing shapes over the red marks you had made. His eyepatch lay on the bedside table. In his left hand he held a lit cigarette and was slowly turning his leather jacket around in his right.

‘Is that a fucking bite mark?’ he said with a snort, holding up the jacket.

You didn’t stop your hand. ‘I missed you,’ you said, grinning at the ceiling.

Snake chuckled at that, giving the jacket one more look before throwing it over to a chair beside the wall. He took a quick drag and blew out strands of blue smoke. There was something aggressive about the way he smoked. You didn’t yourself and you didn’t like the smell either, but there was nothing about him that showed he savoured the action at all. There was some hate behind it, something old and buried.

He smoked a lot when his eye hurt.

You ran your palm up to his shoulder, thumb making gentle circles in the skin.

‘Did you miss me too, Snake?’ you asked quietly.

There was that vulnerability again. You had never asked that question properly before, not without a defence of being coy or teasing. You began thinking of ways you could laugh it off when he sighed and brought his cigarette again to his mouth.

‘I did,’ he said.

You looked at him, at the familiar curve of his back, at the lines of muscle that you had long memorised and knew by touch. He didn’t turn around and he didn’t look at you yet somehow those were the most genuine words you had ever shared.

The bed gave a miserable creak as you sat up, reaching to put both your hands on his shoulders, pressing your chest against his back and tucking your chin into the curve of his neck. He sighed again, and leaned into your touch.

‘I’ll have to go again soon,’ he said.

‘I know.’

‘It’ll be a few days at the least.’

You ran your fingers through his hair, prodding gently at the scalp, tucking away the small, relaxed sound he made deep into your heart.

‘I know, baby.’

He took a drag and turned his face away from you to blow away the smoke.

‘A few more times, and I’ll figure something out.’

Those were words you’d heard before. The first time he had said them he was angry, he was red in the face and his voice was low. You didn’t discuss it again for a while. It was almost a forbidden topic, a bit too reminiscent to reality. You shuffled closer to him.

‘We’ll get out of this shithole,’ he said.

You softly pressed your lips against his neck.

‘I don’t mind the shithole,’ you whispered against his skin. ‘As long as you’re there.’

It was corny, you knew, especially for two people that never spoke their feelings, and you didn’t mind when Snake leaned his head back to laugh. It wasn’t unkind and it showed off his dimple. It was rare you got to see him like that, and you treasured each time you did.

‘Jesus,’ he chuckled and lifted his cigarette to his mouth. You felt him tense immediately and he gave the cigarette a curt pull before looking away to blow out the smoke.

‘Eye?’ you asked.

He hummed.

‘Come here.’

He stubbed out his cigarette on the table and half turned to you, letting you come close until you were partially on his lap, your hand reaching over to fondly cup his right cheek. It was his eye. It was always his eye. You couldn’t imagine even a fraction of the pain that nerve gas would have been doing to him every moment. The left eye wasn’t missing as you had assumed, it was there but it was red and inflamed and he had never opened it since you met him. You were certain it would be the same bright blue.

You felt his hands circle around your waist as you kissed him, lightly, on the corner of the mouth and his chin and his jaw. There wasn’t much you could do when his head was cracking open. Drugs only drew dependency and cigarettes a foul taste in his mouth. Instead you cradled his head, brushing your lips over his uninjured eye, your body warm and soft to his touch.

You thumbed a red mark on his neck, from your own mouth, and gently kissed it, and the one below, feeling his hands tighten around you.

‘Trying to kill me?’ he said huskily, and you raised your eyebrow at him.

‘Me?’ you replied innocently, throwing a leg over his middle and settling yourself squarely on his lap. ‘Maybe if you would let me take charge properly for once you wouldn’t have such headaches.’

‘That right?’

You edged closer, arching your back enough that your chest pressed against his. He leaned forward to nip at your bottom lip.

‘Maybe we should test it,’ you murmured, a feather light shiver rippling through you as he slowly kissed you. It was a nice kiss, soft, the type that deserved to be shared in shadows.

‘Maybe we should,’ he said, breaking from you for a moment, hands kneading your hips.

‘Yeah.’ You leaned into him, almost lazily, without the fire or the force from before. His tongue ran over your bottom lip teasingly, going no further and you gave a small whine.

‘Give me my eyepatch,’ he told the corner of your mouth.

An excited jolt went down your back and you kissed him again, because you couldn’t help it, and pulled away with a sound to reach over to the little bedside table. As you picked up the eyepatch you hesitated, glancing at him with a smile, before turning back and snapping the blinds shut.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 3 things I know about Snake Plissken as surely as if I have met him:  
> 1) kinda stinky  
> 2) eats puss like a champ  
> 3) dumb as bricks


End file.
